The Walking Disney
by Jpbake
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse has begun and Jack, Elsa, and their friends have found themselves caught in the middle of it. Now it is a battle for survival as they fight off their dead attackers, team up with other survivors and try to find a way to end this apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween people. Let's get Halloween started right with a brand new horror story from yours truly JPBake. I am going to be completely honest with you guys this story probably should be rated M due to some of the content in it but last time I did a M rated story I didn't quite get the reviews I wanted so I'm going t o risk it with a T rating. Enjoy.**

"To Jack and Elsa." Rapunzel said raising her wine glass in the air as she made a toast. The group of friends that Included, Jack, Elsa, Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida all took a drink of wine. The group was throwing a dinner party to celebrate the engagement of Jack and Elsa as well as, for the majority of them, graduating collage. The Dinner consisted of Fried Chicken, baked beans, salad and red wine. Jack had been planning for a while for on the night of their graduation to propose to Elsa and he made the other seven swore on a promise of death to keep it a secret. So, after all but Anna and Kristoff, (who just finished their sophomore year at Berk University) graduated and got their diplomas Jack took Elsa aside and proposed to her, of course she said yes.

"So, when is the big wedding day going to be?" Hiccup asked extremely curious as he picked up a chicken leg and a spoonful of beans.

"Well we don't have all the details planned out yet but I would say not for at least several months." Jack said grabbing the salad bowl in the middle of the table.

"Well all I know is that if you don't make me the best man the only wedding gift I'm going to give you is a punch in the nose." Flynn said half jokingly pointing his fork in Jack's direction.

"I'll see what I can do." Jack laughed.

"Are you even old enough to be drinking wine." Merida asked Anna who was downing another glass of wine.

"I don't know." Anna said in a smart ass tone. "Are you old enough to comb your hair properly instead of leaving it in that tangled up mess on top your head. Seriously it looks like you have a tumbleweed on your head.

"Ugh!" Merida gasped grabbing her hair. She was more then a little insulted by Anna mocking her hair.

"Oh looks like somebody has a attitude." Rapunzel said

"I learned it Elsa." Anna said getting herself some more wine.

"What?" No you didn't" Elsa said throwing her hands up all in defense.

"You kidding?" Astrid said taking Anna's side "You where the biggest smart ass in our senior class."

"Not helping Astrid." Elsa said

"So new question." Merida said in a tone that made Jack and Elsa uncomfortable "Have you guys officially done it yet?"

"Done what?" Elsa said nervous

"Oh you know." Merida said in a mischievous tone and gave them a devilish grin. "Had sex?"

"Whoa hold on now, we just now got engaged." Elsa replied.

"What you mean you never did it when you where dating?" Merida asked

"No." Jack said "The both us made a vow not to do that till marriage."

"Oh come now Elsa," Anna said "Have some fun. Even me and Kristoff have done it a couple of times and we are not even engaged."

"Well it's just something that me and Jack promised each other and we plan to stick with it." Elsa said in a serious tone.

"Well tonight you are going to break them vows." Rapunzel said in a devious tone, pointing her fork to the two of them. "Cause tonight we are going to get you two so drunk off your ass that you will not have much of a choice but to go into the guest room and fuck the shit out of each other."

"Well I don't know." Elsa said nervously. Just then they heard Nicki Minaj's Anaconda start playing on the radio that they had on in the dining room.

"Oh turn that shit off." Kristoff yelled, he did not like that song at all.

"No way this is my jam." Astrid laughed turning the volume up higher and got up and started booty dancing to the song making Kristoff bury his head in his hands and scream. The other seven laughed as Astrid was twerking to Anaconda.

"That's my girlfriend everybody." Hiccup laughed as he took out his wallet and threw money at Astrid like she was a stripper.

Right before the song finished however the song started going fuzzy and a the nine of then heard a announcer break in.

"Warning," The guy on the radio said "A mysterious lab experiment gone wrong has turned people into flesh eating walking dead. These walkers are highly contagious and can spread their disease threw a single bite. Already as we speak hundreds of people has been bit by these walkers and have turned to walking corpses themselves. People are being urged to bolt their doors and windows as secure as possible and arm themselves as heavily as possible. Remember these walkers are very contagious and will infect you if they bite you so kill any corpse that you see. It is important that you stay..." Just then they heard a loud crash over the radio and a women screaming that the walkers had gotten in. The last thing they heard was gunshots being fired before the radio station went static.

"What the hell was that about?" Merida said confused.

"Um guys?" They heard Jack say. They didn't notice that he had got up and opened the blinds during the newscast. They all ran to the window and saw walkers slowly walking over to their house.

"Oh my god." Anna screamed seeing the walkers coming toward them. Flynn instantly ran toward the door and dead bolted it shut. Just to be safe however him and Jack pushed a giant wooden bookshelf in front of it also hoping that it would hold the walkers.

"Everybody grab some weapons." Flynn said taking charge of the group. "If those walkers get in then we need something to defend ourselves."

They then heard the walkers banging at the door trying to get in causing the nine of them to run and fine something for a weapon. Flynn ran to the closer and grabbed his 12 gauge shotgun that he used for hunting, he also grabbed as many bullets as he could and shoved them in his pockets. Jack found a metal bat and a long metal pole in the closet and grabbed both them, he handed the bat to Elsa and kept the pole for himself. Rapunzel went to the kitchen and started searching frantically for a weapon. She grabbed a few kitchen knifes as well as a rolling pin and a frying pan/ She didn't know how good they would do but she couldn't handle a shotgun so she thought these were her best options. Merida went to her duffel bag that she always carried around and pulled out a bow and a smaller bag of over a dozen arrows.

"Never leave home without it." Merida said to herself.

Hiccup, Astrid, Anna, and Kristoff ran to the basement where they saw two swords mounted on the wall as well as a couple of Axes mounted as well.

"Why does Rapunzel and Flynn have swords and axes mounted on their basement walls." Anna asked

"Who cares grab them." Astrid said reaching for a ax. Kristoff grabbed the other ax as Anna and Hiccup grabbed the swords and they ran back upstairs to see the walkers smashing threw the door and the bookshelf. Flynn took his gun and started shooting at the walkers as they where getting in.

"Head to the garage." Flynn ordered the group. The others didn't ask any questions. They ran to the garage as fast as they could as Flynn continued shooting at the walkers as he ran.

Once they reached the garage Jack closed the door and locked it bend him. To be safe though he put the metal pipe in between the handles hoping that it would hold them. He saw a chainsaw in the garage and picked it up to use as his new weapon. They where just about to get into Flynn and Rapunzel's truck when they saw more walkers coming from outside the garage.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna asked

"Everybody stick together" Jack said starting up his chainsaw "Hell is about to break loose and it is about to get really ugly."

"Come get some you dead bastards." Merida said aiming her bow at the walkers. They then heard the door smash open on the other side as more walkers started piling in. The group formed a circle as they where getting surrounded by the near two dozen walkers.

"Okay on three we attack." Flynn said.

"One" Elsa started

"Two" Jack continued as they all readied their weapons, the walkers where getting closer.

"Three!" Flynn finished as they charged the walking dead. The battle was on.

**Going to stop right here for the time being. If you liked it and want to see more please leave a review. Till then Happy Halloween my little zombie hunters . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey just in case you see some similarities between this and a the first couple of chapters in Frozen to the Bones Fanfic "Your Story" Its because I gave her the idea to do a two chapter zombie story in that fic. But since it was very popular on that story I thought I would expand on the idea that I gave her and turn it into a full story. If you haven't checked out any of Frozen to the Bone's work you really should she is a great writer. Anyway I'll shut up now and get back to the story. **

Flynn fired his shotgun at the first walker, shooting it's head right off. Merida shot a arrow right between another walker's eyes. Black ooze and brain matter came out of the arrow when it exited from the other side. Jack started up his chainsaw as a walker came right toward him. Jack pressed the chainsaw against the walker's neck, black blood splattered out of the walker and all over Jack's face and close as he sawed the walker's head off. Elsa smashed a walker's head in with a baseball bat. As the walker fell Elsa hit it in the head again splattering it's brain open.

"Elsa behind you!" Elsa heard Flynn yell. Elsa turned around and saw a walker nearly bite her but luckily Flynn shot it point blank in the head causing it's head to explode. Elsa screamed as black ooze splattered against Elsa's face and clothes as well as all over the garage walls.

Kristoff decapitated one walker and turned around to see another one come for him. Kristoff lifted his ax and planted it right on top of the walker's head, striking the brain and causing the walker to fall. Brain material was stuck to the ax when Kristoff took the ax out of the walker. The sound of the garage door being smashed into caused, Kristoff, Anna, Astrid and Hiccup turn around to see a dozen walker's came pouring out of the garage. The other six where busy fighting zombies of their own so they where stuck handling these walkers on their own.

"Okay we each take three." Kristoff said to the other three.

"Sounds like a plan." Anna said

Then on Kristoff's signal they charged after the zombies. Kristoff was the first to get a kill as he decapitated the walker in front of the pack. Astrid was the next to get a kill as she raised her ax and split a walker's head right down the middle like a melon. She then turned around and planted the ax right in the face of another walker. It's brain came spilling out the back of it's head and it fell down lifeless and Astrid smashed the brain with her boots. Hiccup struck next planting his sword through a walker's brain and impaling it against the wall. Hiccup took his sword out and decapitated a second Walker before turning around and splitting another walker's head open and destroying it's brain. Anna decapitated a walker of her own and impaled another one threw the brain and into the wall. Her sword got stuck into the wall and she saw another one coming toward her. Thinking fast Anna, took the metal pole that Jack put in the door handle and smashed the walker's head in. The walker fell to the ground as Anna hit it in the head several times over. She was still busting it's brain as the other three finished off their walkers.

"Okay Anna chill it's dead." Kristoff said handing Anna back her sword.

The walker situation in the garage was finally getting under control as Flynn handed Rapunzel the keys to his truck.

"Get us out of here." Flynn said. Rapunzel nodded and unlocked the truck and they all started piling in. All except Merida who saw another walker coming. Angry at the situation she grabbed the lawnmower that was in the garage and started it up.

"Oh no you don't" Merida said as she ran toward the walker with the mower. She lifted the front end of the mower up and the blades from the mower struck the walker and mowed it down. Ooze splattered all over the floor and on her as the walker was shredded by the blades of the mower.

"THERE, NOW STAY DEAD!" Merida yelled wiping her hands on her black pants.

"Damn girl," Jack said as Merida walked into the truck. "Your crazy!"

"Survival instincts" Merida shrugged piling in the truck. There wasn't enough room for all of them inside the truck so Flynn rode in the tailgate with his shotgun so he could blow down any walker that tried to attack the truck.

"Where to?!" Rapunzel asked starting the truck up.

"Anywhere just get us the fuck out of here!" Elsa said

"You got it." Rapunzel said as she sped out of the garage and and onto the street. A few walkers saw the truck and ran toward it. Flynn saw the walkers and instantly fired his gun shooting them in the head.

Inside the truck Anna buried her head in Kristoff's arms and was weeping.

"This shouldn't be happening." Anna cried. "This was supposed to be a fun time together as friends now we are running for our lives. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Where did those things even come from anyway." Astrid asked

"I don't know but it's like all those zombie movies me and Rapunzel used to stay up and watch late at night at collage when we were supposed to be studying for our exams." Elsa said

"Good times." Rapunzel sighed.

Suddenly Hiccup's phone started ringing, his ring tone was the chorus to Michael Jackson's Thriller.

"Hello" Hiccup said answering his phone. "Yes Dad I'm okay. Yes we are own the rode right now. Really, okay we will be there, bye."

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"That was my dad." Hiccup said "He said there are some Navy aircraft carriers that our being used as a safe haven against this apocalypse. Their is a plane leaving in a hour for the next aircraft carrier. If we can get their in time we should be safe."

"Good." Flynn said opening the window hatch to the backseat of the truck. "Because I'm running out of ammo."

"You can't be running out of ammo already I thought you picked up the whole box of bullets." Rapunzel responded.

"Love that was a huge and heavy box and the walkers where coming by the dozens, I only had time to grab a couple hand fulls how get us to the damn airport so we can escape these devils." Flynn responded.

"Okay mister bossy." Rapunzel sighed. Then a Zombie slammed into the truck windshield trying to break in. The nine of them screamed and Rapunzel floored the gas and sent the walker flying off the truck. The walker struck the hard asphalt and the truck ran over it's head splattering its brain against the asphalt.

"Let's get to that airport fast." Merida said in shock from witnessing the walker trying to get in.

"Good idea." Rapunzel said picking up speed to get to the airport as fast as possible.

When they pulled into the airport Hiccup saw his Parents waiting for them.

"Dad!" Hiccup called out as he stepped out of the truck.

"Hiccup, oh thank god I was afraid those damn walkers would get you." Hiccup's father Stoick said

"I'm fine and so is the rest of my friends."

"How did you find out about these Aircraft carriers being used as shelters?" Elsa asked

"My dad's a Navy Seal." Hiccup said "He has spent months at a time on one of them."

"My captain tipped me off about them being the safest place right now from these walkers. People by the hundreds our being flied over there for protection from these things." Stoick said

"Attention fliers the next plane will be leaving shortly. Please make your way to the plane now" A voice said on the intercom. The crew took that as their cue to head toward the planes. When they made it to the security checkpoint however the security stopped them.

"Hold it, before we can let you on the planes we need to do a full body inspection to make sure you haven't been bit by one of those walkers.

"Wait what!?" Merida questioned.

"We just need to make sure you are safe to fly and won't risk turning anybody on the plane into those walking dead." The female security guard said. No ladies come with me, and we will get you inspected. The guys will go with the male guards.

"This is embarrassing I'm not infected." Merida said as she and the other ladies where led into a room. There they had to strip down to their underwear as they were inspected by the guards.

"It's just for everyone's safety Merida it will be fine." Elsa said as she undressed and was being checked out by the security guard for any bites.

"Yeah but I feel violated." Merida complained as she took off her shirt raised her arms for the female guard to inspect.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Astrid said "It could be worse, we could be getting inspected by a male guard."

"Oh that would be the worse. Then I would rather take my chances on the ground against these walkers." Merida said. "No way in hell am I letting a male check me out without permission. Not going to happen."

"Okay you girls are clear. Your free to fly." The guard said

"Well thanks a lot." Merida yelled, she was still not happy about having to go through that. She quickly got dressed and walked onto to the plain. "Damn that was uncomfortable."

"I can't believe your father got us on first class seats." Jack told Hiccup.

"What can I say, he makes a lot of money in the military." Hiccup shrugged.

"How long is this flight going to take?" Rapunzel asked.

"The closest one from hear is at least a good four hours away." Stoick said.

"Great, wake me when we get there. Anna said leaning back in her seat to take a nap.

There was other passengers on the first class section besides them. One that caught Elsa's eye was a young boy dressed in green that seemed to be by himself.

"Boy, what's you name." Elsa asked

"Peter Pan." the boy said not even looking at her but instead stared out the window.

"Is your parents with you anywhere nearby." Elsa asked

"I don't have any parents anymore." Peter said. Elsa's heart sank when she heard that. This boy was a orphan just like her and Anna.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said "I know what's it's like to lose your parents. Me and my sister lost ours a few years back in a car accident.

"It's okay." Peter said

"You want to sit next to me and my fiancee." Elsa said

"Sure why not." Peter said getting up and joining her next to Jack. "What's your name anyway?" Peter said

"Elsa." Elsa replied.

"That's a beautiful name." Peter said

"Thank you." Elsa smiled.

"Passengers please take your seats." The pilot said over the intercom. "We will be lifting off shortly."

Everybody took there seats and buckled up as the plane took off.

"Hello," A thin young African American women said to Elsa, Jack and Peter. "My name is Tiana and I will be your flight attendant for this flight, can I get you anything.

"No thanks I'm not really hungry." Elsa said

"I'll take some cookies and a glass of milk if you don't mine mam." A man behind them said in a thick German accent. He was a big guy with tattoos all over his lower arms and had a big thick white beard.

"Coming right away sir." Tiana said as she walked to the back of the plane. As she was walking to the pantry to get the cookies for the guy she heard something banging from inside one of the closets. When she opened it up she saw to her terror a walker standing inside. She didn't even have time to scream before the Walker lunged at her and bit her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is the flight attendant with my milk and cookies?" The man in the red suit said in a very frustrated voice.

"I'm sure she will be here very soon." Jack said turning around and facing the man.

"She better." the man said

"What's your name anyway?" Jack said

"Names North." The guy said "Why you ask?"

"Well if we are going to the same carrier ship for shelter we might as well get to no each other." Jack responded.

Suddenly everybody on first class heard screaming coming from the two lower classes of the plane.

"What in heavens name?" Astrid said when she heard the screaming. "What's going on over there."

"I don't know." Merida said getting up and opening the door. It was then that she saw the entire second and third class as walkers as well as Tiana the flight attendant that talked to them earlier. She quickly closed the door when Tiana spotted her.

"Um guys we might have a problem." Merida said

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked

"Oh nothing much just WALKERS IS ON THE PLANE!" Merida screamed

"WHAT!?" Elsa gasped. Jack and Flynn instantly got up and ran to the tow pilots as the others grabbed what weapons they had on them. North pulled two swords out from his luggage bag while Peter Pan pulled out a small knife. Stoick and Hiccup's mother Valka each had a ax on them.

"We got Walkers on this plane." Jack said to the pilots.

"What?" The pilots gasped "How many."

"I don't know, a bunch?" Jack said "Who cares we need help." The pilots instantly turned on the auto pilot and grabbed a pair of guns and joined the pack who had their weapons drawn and ready. All of first class, about twenty in all where ready for what the walkers had in store. They where banging on the door trying to get in.

"Get ready, Stoick said twirling his ax in his hand. "Hell's about to break loose." Suddenly the walkers burst through the door and right at the pack. Merida took the first shot hitting a walker right in the forehead. Hiccup and Astrid where the next to take a few down, decapitating whatever walker came their way. The two pilots fired their guns at the walkers but several lunged at them, bit them and started devouring them. Elsa screamed as she saw the pilots consumed the the walkers, another guy took out a sword and cut off the heads of the zombies that attacked the pilots. It was to late for the pilots though all that was left was the arm of one of them in a pool of blood. The sight of the blood was to much for one woman who turned around and barfed at what just happened.

"Get a grip sister, this is no time to get sick." Anna said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to anything like this. I don't want to die." The woman said

"You won't" Anna said. "Stick with me and you will be fine."

"Name's Ariel" The women said.

"Anna" Anna replied helping her up and handing her a gun.

"Shit, we have no pilot now." Kristoff said looking at the bloody arm that was all that was left of the pilot.

"Well we are just going to have to land this thing ourselves." Jack said decapitating a walker and running to the controls. Flynn joined him at Co-pilot to help him land the plane.

"What are you doing Jack, you've never flown a plane in your life?" Elsa screamed as she beat the head in of one of the walkers with her bat.

"Well there is a first time for everything." Jack responded as he turned off the auto pilot and took the controls of the plane.

"Great, we are all going to die."

"I'm tired of all these motherfucking walkers on this motherfucking plane!" Merida said as she was shooting them with her bow. As she reached behind her for another arrow she quickly realized she was out.

"SHIT!" Merida said looking around to see what to do next. "What would Rick Grimes do in a situation like this?" She then turned and saw the door handle of the jet and got a idea.

"Probably something stupid and crazy." She said to herself. As the rest of the jet was fighting off the walkers, Merida crawled on her belly to the door of the jet. She grabbed the seat belt of the seat above her and tied her leg to it to prevent getting blown out of the jet before she started hitting the handle of the door to try to open it.

"Merida what the hell are you doing?" Elsa asked seeing her hit the handle.

"Just grab on to something and hang on tight." Merida said

"She's not about to do what I think she is about to do?" Rapunzel said after she smashed the head in of another walker.

"I think she is." Elsa said. Then Merida got the handle unlocked and opened the jet door. The walkers instantly got blown out of the jet, a few walkers got sucked into the engine causing it to catch on fire.

"MERIDA WHAT THE HELL!" Astrid screamed as she grabbed onto one of the seat legs of the jet for dear life.

JUST HANG ON!" Merida screamed

"What the hell is going on back there?" Jack asked hearing the commotion in the back

"JUST LAND THE THING!" Elsa screamed

"Jack we lost the left engine, we are going down." Flynn said looking at the emergency light flashing.

"OK hang on people we are going to land this puppy, it's going to be a rough landing but we can make it." Jack said

With all the walkers off the plane Merida tried to crawl to the door and shut it but the force from the wind ripped it off and sent it flying away.

"WELL YOU BETTER LAND IT SOON!" Merida cried out to Jack. "Cause the plane is tearing apart."

"And who's fault is that!?" Astrid shouted out.

"Shut up Astrid!" Merida said

The plane went flying into a wooded area as Jack pressed the landing gear as he tried to land the plane. The right wing of the plane struck a tree and ripped off. The plane was swerving left causing Jack to yank the controls hard to the right and strike the left wing against the tree so that the left wing could get ripped off for the plane to be balanced.

"What are you doing up there, don't you know how to fly this thing?" Anna screamed

"Give me a break I'm new to this" Jack yelled. The landing gear struck the ground hard and got ripped off. The plane slid across the dirt and grass for several yards before it finally came to a stop in the dirt.

Everybody just sat there for a minute and took deep breaths to ensure they where alive before piling out of the plane.

"Land!" Merida said falling to the ground and kissing the ground with joy. "Oh sweet land, I never thought I would be so happy to see you." Astrid stepped out of the plane next and walked over to her and kicked her in the side hard.

"That was for nearly killing us." Astrid said before punching her in the face.

"And that was for everything else."

"Well sorry for trying to save your lives." Merida said

"You nearly killed all of us." Astrid screamed "And worse you now got us stranded in the middle of nowhere!"

"I'm sorry OK." Merida cried. Astrid was about to attack Merida again but Hiccup quickly stepped in and pulled her back.

"OK instead of attacking each other let's instead do a headcount and make sure we are all still alive."

"Hiccups right." Elsa said "We can't just sit here and fight while there are flesh eating walkers out there trying to kill us."

"OK how many survivors do we have?" Flynn asked.

"From the looks of it, twenty." North said stepping up.

"OK new plan," Flynn said "Obviously we are not going to make it to sea so we are going to have to stick together and work together as a team and try to find some shelter before nightfall. Which means we can't try to kill each other. So let's start moving now while we still have daylight.

"Can I go to the bathroom real quick," One guy said. "My bladder's fool and if I don't empty it now there will be a huge mess everywhere."

Ugh fine" Flynn growled but you must have a partner with you and hurry up, if you are not back in five minutes we're leaving without you." Flynn turned to a brown haired man and pointed to him. "You, what's your name."

"Phillip" The man said

"Go with that guy and do not leave his sight." Flynn said before turning to the other guy.

"What's your name sir?"

"Gobber." the man replied

"Five minutes then we leave." Flynn said

"Sure thing." Gobber said before him and Phillip ran into the woods.

As the rest of them where waiting for Gobber and Phillip to return Anna walked up to Ariel who was sitting on a rock. Anna could tell she was worried.

"You OK?" Anna asked

"Not really." Ariel said "My husband Eric is a captain on the ship we where headed to. It would be the first time in months I would see him. He is probably so worried about me right now. I don't want to die out here Anna. I don't want to die to these walkers. Not without seeing Eric's face again."

"Do you have his number to call?" Anna said

"My phone flew out during our crazy landing. I have no way of reaching him."

"I have my phone." Anna said taking out her phone. "You can reach him with that." But as she turned it on she realized the battery was dead.

"Shit, low battery and I didn't bring my charger." Anna saw that Ariel had a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry Ariel." Anna said.

It was then that Gobber and Phillip arrived back to the group and they could finally leave to try to fine some shelter before nightfall. They couldn't risk still being outside with the walkers out there. Finding some shelter was there only option for survival. Flynn and North took point and Were slicing tall grass away with a machete as the rest of the group followed behind them.

Elsa was walking next to Merida and could tell Merida had a look of sadness and guilt on her face.

"Merida what's wrong?" Elsa said

"This is all my fault Elsa." Merida said "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for my stupid decision with that plane door."

"Or you might have just ended up saving our lives." Elsa said

"But I almost got everybody killed and got us stranded." Merida said

"You had to make a spur of the moment decision Merida." Elsa said "You saw we where in trouble and acted with what you thought best at the time. You saw a way out of this mess and you took it. Yeah it had some consequences to it but if you didn't take it the other consequences might have the death of all of us. What you did was brave Merida, so thank you."

"Merida blushed when she heard that. What Elsa said made her feel so much better."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course." Elsa said "Although next time give us a little bit of warning next time OK."

"I'll try to." Merida laughed.

"Gang look up ahead." Flynn said pointing straight ahead. Off in the distance at the top of a hill about half a mile away was a house.

"Looks like we found ourselves a safe house for the night." They ran toward it and knocked on the door to see if anybody was home. There was a couple of trucks parked in the front yard as well as a minivan but it didn't seem like anybody was there. Jack turned the doorknob and saw it was unlocked. He opened it and saw that the lights were all out and the place was abandoned.

"Looks like whoever lived here fled when the walker attacks started." Jack said

"Which means?" Elsa asked

"Which means I highly doubt that whoever lived here is going to come back. We have this place for ourselves."

"Good." Flynn said "We will use this place for shelter for one night, we will use this place to stock up on supplies and hide from the walkers. We will move out again tomorrow morning but for the time being we should be safe."

Flynn as well as the rest of the group couldn't help but wonder however how long they would be safe. They knew that they needed to get to somewhere heavily guarded with a high fence or something, but this would have to do for the night. They just hoped no walkers would be coming around.

**That's it for now. Please leave a review and I'll update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back and Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are awesome. Also since this person gave me a shout out on her story it is only fair that I give a shout out to Frozen To The Bone. Frozen To The Bone you are awesome and your stories are amazing and to everybody who hasn't read her stuff I highly suggest you read her stories they are amazing. Anyway let's continue. **

It was night when Hans, Charming and a group of close to two hundred of Jafar's soldiers rode in to Arendelle, they all were in full body armor and were armed with swords and bow's.

"Remember we are here to take Princess Elsa alive." Hans said "But that doesn't mean we can't kill anybody while we're at it." Hans then took out his sword and pointed it toward Arendelle.

"Charge!" Hans yelled as Hans, Charming and the others rode into the kingdom at full speed.

A man got out of his bed and lit his lamp as he heard the thundering hooves of horses storming toward the kingdom. As he stepped outside he saw Hans take his sword out and come right at him.

"Oh my God!" was all the man had time to say before Hans swung his sword and decapitate the guy.

It wasn't long before the whole kingdom was under attack. People where panicking in the streets as Hans and his men where striking them down. Shifu ran up to North's and Jack's house and banged on the door.

"North, Hans is attacking the kingdom we need you now." Shifu said when North answered the door.

"I'll be right out." North said as he ran to his closet and grabbed his two swords.

"North what's going on?" Jack asked hearing all the commotion outside.

"Prince Hans is attacking the kingdom, stay here and protect the fort." North said putting on his helmet and running outside.

"But I want to help." Jack said

"No Jack, your not ready, stay inside and be safe." North shouted as he got on his horse and rode toward the castle.

"I am to ready" Jack said to himself. Jack then walked to his room and opened his closet door and grabbed a chest on the top shelf. As he opened the chest he pulled out a blue hooded sweater as well as his sword and bow and ten arrows. He changed into the hood and put the bow into a bag and slung it over his shoulder and put his sword in his holster as he ran toward the castle. As he was running down the street he heard a woman scream for help, he turned around and saw a women laying on the ground and a gray skinned man about to strike her with his sword. Thinking fast Jack took out his bow and shot a arrow that hit the guy in the back of his head going straight through his skull. As the guy fell over Jack ran up to the woman.

"You ok?" Jack asked helping the woman up.

"I am now, thank you." The woman said "You got to get to the castle fast. I heard Prince Hans talking to his men about abducting Princess Elsa."

"What? I've got to go!"Jack said as he raced toward the castle as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What's the situation your majesty?" North asked King Jefferson when he reached the palace.

"Hans and Charming are heading this way with close to two hundred men." Jefferson said "Odds our he plans on overthrowing the kingdom. Do not let any of them in. Stop them at all cost."

"Your majesty they are riding up now as we speak." Robin said bursting in.

"What?" Jefferson gasped running to the palace wall where he saw Hans, Charming and his men close to reaching the gates.

"Close the gates!" Jefferson yelled to his guards. "We can't let them in, close the gates!" The guards obeyed and closed the gates just before Hans and the others got in.

"What Now Hans?" Charming asked seeing their entrance was now blocked.

"Find another way in. We need Elsa if we are going to get the upper hand in this battle." Hans ordered

"Lock Anna and Elsa in their rooms." Jefferson ordered Rapunzel "If they find a way inside and this get's ugly we need to ensure the safety of our future monarchs."

"Yes your majesty." Rapunzel said grabbing Elsa and Anna's hands and leading them to their separate rooms.

"We want to help." Anna complained as she was led to her room.

"I've been given strict orders to make sure you are safe, now stay here until the threat is over." Rapunzel said as she closed the door and locked it.

"What about you?" Elsa asked as she was led to her room

"Don't worry about me, I'm expendable your not. The important thing is yours and Anna's safety." Rapunzel said before closing the door.

"Be careful." Elsa said as she heard the door lock behind her.

Some of Hans's worriers where running up the stairs of the wall trying to force their way inside the castle. Robin Hood took out his bow and starting shooting them down before they got inside, each arrow hitting the worriers straight in the head. North, Stoick and Gobber each ran down the wall stairs toward the worriers striking them with their swords.

"Give my regard to Hades in the underworld." Gobber said decapitating one of the worriers. Gobber sensed a worrier coming at him from behind with a sword and turned around and sliced the arm that the sword was in off flying in the air. Gobber grabbed the sword while it was still in the air and pierced both of the sword into the guys chest.

During the heat of the battle none of the knights noticed Facilier break free from the crowd and run to the other side of the castle. He stopped when he saw Elsa's bedroom window was wide open. He saw Elsa crouched in a corner with a sword in her hand. Their target was spotted now it was time to execute. He took out his bow and a arrow. He then tied a rope to the end of the arrow as a way to climb up the castle walls. He then shot the bow and it landed perfectly next to window. As he started climbing up to Elsa's room Jack reached the castle and saw Facilier trying to get in.

"Oh my god, hold on Elsa" Jack cried out taking out his sword and running toward Facilier. It was then he felt a arrow graze right by him and turned around to see another one of Hans's gray skinned worriers attack him.

"I don't think so kid." the guy said putting his bow away and taking out his sword. Jack, knowing their was no way to avoid this fight reluctantly ran after him as they clashed sword.

"Hello Princess," Facilier said climbing in Elsa's room.

"Stay back I'm warning you." Elsa said pointing her sword toward Facilier.

"Now Elsa, I don't want to fight you, I'm just doing my job." Facilier said in a cunning voice.

"That's to bad cause I want to fight you" Elsa said swinging her sword at Facilier only to have it blocked with Facilier's sword.

"Oh so this is how it is going to go down then." Facilier said

"I ain't no weak ass Princess" Elsa said swinging her sword again only to have it blocked "My father's been teaching me to defend myself."

"Really now is that why your arms are shaking. I sense great fear in you." Facilier said

"Shut up!" Elsa said swinging her sword again, this time knocking Facilier's sword out of his hand. Elsa then lunged at Facilier grabbing his head and snapping Facilier's neck. To Elsa's surprise however Facilier did not fall, he just let out a menacing grin as he snapped his neck back into place. Elsa dropped her sword out of shock and started stepping back in fear.

"You can't kill the dead that easy my dear." Facilier said taking out a brown sack ready to abduct Elsa.

Outside Elsa's room Jack got the upper hand over the guy that he was fighting slicing off the arm that the guy held his sword with and decapitating him. Finally having that settled he ran toward the rope that was still leading to Elsa's room and climbed up it as fast as he could.

Facilier lunged at Elsa and before Elsa could try to make her getaway Facilier grabbed her and placed the sack over her head preventing her from getting away.

"Don't worry my lady, Farquaad demanded we bring you back alive." Facilier said in a evil whisper.

"Well you're not bringing her back at all." Jack said from behind shooting Facilier in the back with a arrow.

The contact with the arrow forced Facilier to release Elsa allowing her to remove the sack from her head. Facilier took several steps back toward the window in pain as Jack shot two more arrows in his chest and one straight threw Facilier's skull, that final one sent Facilier falling out the window to his death on the hard ground below.

"Jack, you saved me." Elsa said running up to him.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jack said panting from all of the excitement. Elsa ran up to him, hugged him and kissed him on the lips. Once she let go Jack stood still in shock for a few seconds before fainting.

Outside the castle The knights had the upper hand, causing Hans and the others to retreat.

"Fall back," Hans ordered. "Fall back."

"But what about Princess Elsa?" Charming asked

"Forget about her there will be other times. We've lost this battle." Hans said. Then Hans, Charming and the rest of the worriers retreated till a better time. The knights cheered as they watched Hans and his men run away.

"They'll be back." Stoick said "It want be long till Farquaad plans another attack.

"I know, but we won this one." Jefferson said "Release Elsa and Anna and let them know the danger is over."

The knights, Rapunzel, as well as the King and Queen walked up to Elsa's room and unlocked the door, but when they opened it they saw Elsa kneeling on the ground fanning Jack who recently fainted.

"What happened here?" North asked seeing Elsa fan Jack.

"He's fine, he's fine. He just killed an attacker and fainted from the adrenaline." Elsa said leaving out the part of her kissing him.

"Ha, just like what happened to you when you killed your first villain." Aladdin said to Peter

"Shut the hell up." Peter said

"Okay." Aladdin said took aback.

"While you guys were busy with fighting off Hans goons one of them climbed into my room. If it wasn't for Jack I would be halfway to the Southern Isle right now." Elsa said standing up and walking to her father. "I demand Jack get's knighted for this."

"Of course Darling" Jefferson said hugging her before turning to Rapunzel "Rapunzel take Jack and get him looked at immediately, then tomorrow morning we will reward him for his bravery."

"Yes your majesty." Rapunzel said picking up Jack you was still unconscious and carried him off to the infirmary.

"Father there is something else you need to know. Whoever these worriers was that where working for Hans, they are not normal." Elsa said

"What do you mean." Jefferson asked

"I snapped his neck at one point and he just snapped it back in place. He mentioned that he was already dead. Father I don't know what these things are but they are not human."

"I think she might be on to something." Aladdin said. "During the fight I noticed that none of them drained any blood even after their heads where severed from their bodies."

"You are saying we are battling a army of the dead."

"Your majesty I think Farquaad could have a sorcerer on his side." Aladdin said

"If that's the case then this war just got a whole lot harder."

In a unknown part of the Southern Isles a figure in dark black hood and black boots rode up on a black horse. He looked around the place and saw people in poverty suffering, several was laying in the streets homeless and starving. Stores where closing because they couldn't afford to keep their doors open. The kingdom was a mess. The hooded man walked up to one guy who was laying on the streets, all he had with him was his young son who was no more then eight and a small blanket to keep them warm. Feeling sorry for them he took a couple of green apples out of his right pocket and handed it to them.

"Thank you sir." The man said.

"What is your name." The hooded man asked he had a deep Spanish accent

"Geppetto" The man said before pointing to his son "And this is my boy Pinocchio"

"How long have you been like this" The hooded figure asked

"For almost a month." Geppetto said "Farquaad is taxing the kingdom like crazy, his greed is causing several of us misery. Those of us who can't afford the taxes is either thrown in jail or kicked on the streets to die. Food is hard to come by and a lot of us living in the streets struggle to prevent starving to death. I honestly don't know how me and my boy are going to survive."

"There is only one way you can Geppetto" The hooded figure said "Fight back. I am building a army of revolutionaries in a attempt to take down Farquaad, I need as many men as I can get if we are going to successfully take him down. Join me Geppetto. And together we can ensure your son has a future."

"I don't know if I can." Geppetto said "Farquaad will kill any revolutionaries he can get capture. The last thing I need is Pinocchio to be an orphan."

"If you do nothing though then you and your son will both end up dieing." The hooded figure said "There is only one way to ensure your son lives to have kids of his own and that is by you fighting for his future, by helping bring down Farquaad." Then the hooded figure handed him a folded up sheet of paper.

"When you see this signal you will know that the revolution has started. Think about it. I will return when it's time to come together to overthrow the king." Then the hooded figure rode off on his horse into the moonlight. Geppetto unfolded the sheet of paper and written on it was one letter, the letter P.

**Some chapter huh, things are only going to get more intense the more this goes so you will want to stay tuned to see what happens next. Please leave a review and I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning after surviving the night with no tragedies, the crew started packing up the two vehicles parked up front with supplies, one was a truck, the other a Minivan.

"Our you sure it is Ok for us just to clean this house out of all their food and weapons?" Elsa asked Flynn.

"Yes Elsa." Flynn said putting a box of food in the tailgate of the truck. "Trust me if the people who lived here would have been back they would have arrived by now. Besides in this situation we must do whatever it takes to survive. Even if it means looting another house."

"It's just, I've never stole anything in my life." Elsa said

"Don't think about it as stealing." Flynn said as Jack handed him another box of food. "Think of it as surviving, stocking up on supplies."

"I guess, but I still don't feel comfortable about this."

"None of us do Elsa." Jack said coming up from behind and pulling Elsa close to her. "But Flynn is right, we must do what we have to.

"Do we have everything?" Flynn asked hopping off the tailgate of the truck.

"All the food and weapons are packed in the tailgate of the truck my captain." Merida said saluting Flynn.

"Great. Now somebody help me strap this shit up." Flynn said "We don't want any of it to fly out." Kristoff, Hercules and Jack walked over and started helping Flynn strap up the supplies. Jack and Flynn took one rope while Hercules and Kristoff took the other.

"So this is what you go through everyday in life?" Elsa asked Peter, walking up to the minivan and leaning against it.

"Pretty much." Peter said twirling his dagger with his fingers.

"Did you ever have a conscience that was telling you this was wrong?" Elsa said

"At first but over time I came to just except it as a way of life." Peter said "Life is cruel and unfair Elsa. And only the tough is going to survive it. If we are going to make it past this apocalypse then we are going to to be tough because right now it is survival of the fittest. You may not like what you are having to do, breaking into houses and cleaning them out, but right now you are going to have to accept it because it may just be the only way you are going to survive."

"You are so tough and brave for your age." Elsa said

"Life made me that way." Peter said "You are to Elsa, you just need to find it."

"Ok. Everything is strapped down and ready to go. So let's move out people." Flynn said

"Where are we going?" Anna asked

"Don't know yet." Flynn said "Somewhere a little bit more safe, hopefully with a giant wall or something."

"You have no idea where we are going do you?" Anna asked getting in the truck.

"Nope. But we will find out soon enough." Flynn said getting in the drivers seat of the truck. Rapunzel got in the passenger seat next to him while Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Peter and Ariel piled in also. The back was crowded so Elsa sat in Jack's lap while Anna sat on Kristoff's and Peter said in Ariel's. The rest of the crew got in the Minivan with Stoick driving. As soon as everybody was piled into the vehicles they where all off. None of them knowing where they where going but knowing they where better off on the move then staying put at that house.

They had only been driving for about 15 minutes when suddenly out of nowhere A walker had lunged itself at Flynn's truck and started smashing at the windshield, several walkers fallowed shortly after and started attacking the two vehicles.

As Elsa and the others in the back where screaming at the walkers. Flynn grabbed his gun and shot the walker off the windshield. He then turned to his left and shot the walker trying to get in from his window.

"Rapunzel get down!" Flynn ordered as he saw a walker smashing at the window on her side. Rapunzel followed orders and got down as Flynn shot the walker that was smashing in.

"Get out of the truck now!" Flynn ordered. The others obeyed Flynn's command and got out of the truck and noticed the crew in the van had already got out and was fighting the walkers.

"How did these things find us?" Elsa asked

"Don't know but they are going to wish they hadn't found us." Jack said firing his gun at a walker. A walker ran after Elsa causing Elsa to fire her sawed of shotgun at it and blow it's brain out.

Astrid, Hiccup, and his parents where surrounded by walkers causing them to form a circle."

"What do we do?" Hiccup asked

"Don't let them bite you." Stoick replied.

"Seems simple enough." Astrid replied as the charged the walkers. Astrid swung a ax at a walker's neck, beheading it. Hiccup took out a crossbow and shot a arrow at a walker, planting it between the eyes as Stoick stabbed a sword in the head of another walker. The three of them was distracted by the walkers that neither of them noticed a walker come behind Valka and bite her in the neck. It was only after they heard her scream after getting bit that they turned around and noticed the walker.

"VALKA!" Stoick yelled, seeing his wife get bit.

"MOM!" Hiccup yelled shooting a arrow at the walker. He hit it and it fell down dead but the damage was already done to Valka. She fell to the ground and died.

"No." Stoick cried picking up his wife's body. There was no time for morning however. More walkers where coming in fast, and they where hungry. Sadness turning into anger Stoick went into a frenzy and started blowing down every walker that he saw.

Flynn was shooting at another walker when he suddenly realized he was out of bullets.

"SHIT!" Flynn yelled noticing he was out of ammo. Seeing the walker come after him, Flynn needed to think fast. He ran to the minivan and opened the trunk. He than jumped out of the way of the walker and hit it over the head with the back of his gun knocking it head first into the van. Flynn than closed the trunk tightly causing the metal of the trunk to decapitate the walker.

"There's to many of them!" Merida said shooting a arrow at a walker.

"Don't stop, keep pushing on!" Kristoff said as he beheaded another walker.

"How!" Anna asked after stabbing a walker. "The more we kill the more shows up!"

"Just keep pushing!" Kristoff said. The group was extremely outnumbered. There was no way they could continue this for much longer. Another mass wave of walkers soon showed up and was surrounding the group. The group had to huddle into a circle as the walkers was closing in on them.

"Looks like this may be the end of the road Elsa." Anna whined in fear.

"If we are going out we are going out swinging." Merida said reading another arrow. Before she could fire however she heard bullet shots come from behind the walkers that where in front of them. Suddenly the walkers that was in front of Merida and the others fell over and they saw a guy with a hook hand holding a AK47 assault rifle there where four other people with him each holding weapons.

"Run!" The guy with the hook hand said

"No need to tell me twice." Merida said running toward the direction of the hooked hand man. As the others ran toward them another guy with spiky hair and a flamethrower stepped up and pointed it at the walkers.

"Go back to the underworld where you belong!" The guy said burning the walkers. Another guy with long dreads then threw a grenade at the walkers blowing a good chunk of them up. The hooked hand man fired more rounds at the remaining walkers until the last of them either fell over dead or ran off.

"You guys aren't safe out here!" The hooked handed man said.

"No Shit!" Merida replied.

"Thank you." Jack said walking up and shaking the guys remaining hand. "We owe you our lives."

"Who are you anyway?" Ariel asked.

"Names James Hook." The guy said. "And that guy over there with the dreads is called Sparrow" Hook said pointing to his men. "The guy in the boots and feathered hat is called Puss. The guy with spiky hair and the flamethrower is Hades, and that other guy with the thick sideburns is Hans."

Hook looked off at a distance and saw Hiccup kneeling over his mother's body and was weeping. Hook walked up to him and saw that his mother had been bitten by a walker. It wouldn't be long before the virus took affect and she would be turned to one of them as well.

"I'm sorry for your loss mate." Hook said before taking out a handgun.

"What-what are you doing." Hiccup said between sobs.

"If I don't destroy the brain then your mother will become one of those demons. This way we are freeing her soul so she can rest in peace."

"I'll do it." Hiccup cried. "She was my mother, let me free her."

"Ok mate but do it quick otherwise she may wake up and bite you." Hook said handing him the gun.

Hiccup gave one last look at her mother before pressing the gun to her forehead.

"I'm sorry mom, please forgive me." Hiccup said "I love you" Then Hiccup pulled the trigger and Valka's brains splattered across the dirt as Hiccup wept.

"It was for her own good mate." Hook said as he took out a lighter and a bottle of rum. He poured the rum over Valka's body and lit it on fire as Hiccup and the rest of the group payed their respects.

"So what do we do now?" Kristoff asked after they all payed their respects to Valka and the fire died out.

"Now we get out of here and get to safety." Hook said. "Lucky for you guys we know the perfect place. Me and the other fore have been staying at it since this apocalypse started. It use to be a prison and has a heavy barb wire fence across the area that prevents the walkers from getting in. Me and my boys were out to get supplies when we ran into you. Judging from the looks of it you have plenty of supplies that will last us for a little bit."

"Yo Hook. No need to sound rude or anything but we better get back to base before more of those walkers shows up." The guy with dreads said

"I hear you Sparrow we are about to leave." Hook said as he turned back to Kristoff. "Gather your crew, we leave immediately." Hook said

"I hear you Hook." Kristoff said. The rest of the group got in their vehicles and followed Hook and his boys for what must have been a hour before they arrived at this huge building surrounded by a barb wire fence. Hook wasn't kidding when he said it was a prison before the apocalypse, the place was huge and there was security at the front of the gate that stopped them before they went in.

"I found some more survivors roaming the woods outside." Hook said to the security guard rolling down his truck window Permission to bring them in, they have supplies."

"Permission granted." The guard said before opening the gate, allowing the three vehicles to drive in. They drove around the place for another minute before parking in front of the main entrance of the building.

"This is it guys." Hook said stepping out of the truck and showing them the place. "Welcome to Jericho."

**That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I have a poll up on my profile if you want to check it out. The poll is asking what my next story should be as I am wrestling over a few ideas. If you are interested check out the poll. Till then leave a review and I will see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are you taking us to?" Jack asked Hook as he was leading them down a hallway inside the facility.

"To see Warden Frollo." Hook said. "Before this place became a shelter for survivors of this apocalypse , Frollo was the jail warden here.

"So how did this place become a shelter exactly?" Gobber asked

"Before the apocalypse, this place had a great track record on being one of the most secure prisons in the country. It had the least amount of escape attempts and even fewer number of successful escapes. Thanks to its giant barb wire fence and tight security, escaping this place was near impossible, which is why when this apocalypse broke, made this place near perfect for sheltering the survivors. Hell some of those people who helped rescues you like, Hans and Hades, where convicts here."

"Interesting." Merida said as they reached Frollo's office.

"Warden Frollo, I found some more survivors. They wish to stay here for safety."

"Thank you Hook, I'll see to it that they are taken real good care of."

"Wow you have a deep voice." Anna said, shocked at the volume of the guys voice.

Frollo said looking up from paper work he was doing on his desk. Hook left the office as Frollo got up to confront the group.

"My name is Warden Claude Frollo." Frollo said walking up to the group. "I run this facility."

"Yeah, Hook told us that already." Anna said

"He did? Splendid then in that case let's get down to the basics." Frollo said. "Each of you will bunk in pairs, two of you to a cell. No one will be bunking alone for security and safety reasons."

"Yeah, one problem, I don't really do that good with tight rooms." Susan said, "It's sort of a claustrophobic thing."

"You must understand mam that the cells where originally built for prisoners and not for regular citizens and we did not have time to make the rooms bigger when the apocalypse happened. And the cells are mainly to be used as a sleeping chamber at night so you will be free to roam the facility all you want during the day as long as you don't try to leave the gated area." Frollo said

"Trust me Frollo we don't plan on stepping outside those gates anytime soon." Elsa said.

"Smart." Frollo said "Next point of business. Unless you are married girls will bunk with girls and boys will bunk with boys I think you know why."

"Me and Jack are married." Elsa lied not wanting to leave Jack's side. Both Jack and Anna where about to speak up but she elbowed both of them and gave them the signal not to say a word.

"We will respect your freedom and your privacy just as long as you treat everybody else especially me with the utmost respect." Frollo said "Now I will signal Sparrow to show you to your rooms and there will be a fresh change of clothes for you. Dinner will be in the cafeteria at five, see you there." Frollo said as he got on his intercom and called for Sparrow to come over and show them to their rooms.

"A couple of quick questions Mr. Frollo." Anna said "Is their any places I can charge my cell phone, my battery is dead."

"We have outlet in the main hall for you to use." Frollo said

"Also do you have Wifi." Anna said

"We do have wireless internet yes." Frollo said

"Yes!" Anna said pumping her fist. Sparrow then came over and showed the groups to their rooms. Anna was bunked with Ariel and as soon as shown their rooms and changed into some fresher clothes Anna took her phone and went to the nearest outlet and put it on the charger.

"What are you doing?" Ariel asked as Anna handed her still charging phone to Ariel.

"Giving you the opportunity to call your husband and let him know that you are safe."

"Really? You don't have to do that." Ariel said

"Yes I do now call him." Anna said getting up to give her some privacy so she could talk to him alone.

Tears fell from Ariel's face as she dialed her husbands number on Anna's phone. As the phone started ringing Anna turned around real quickly and smiled at Ariel before going to a different hallway."

"Hey Eric it's me Ariel." Ariel said when Eric answered the phone. "I'm fine I'm safe."

"So why did you tell Frollo that we were married?" Jack asked Elsa as they where sitting on their bed.

"Because I don't want to leave your side." Elsa said "I feel much safer around you. You make me feel like we can actually survive this."

"Are you sure it's not just so we can sleep together." Jack said

"Ok, well that plays a part in it too." Elsa admitted "But what I said before is true also. When I am around you I feel safe, I feel like those walkers can't get to me. You and I are a team, I wouldn't be complete without you. We stick together you and I, for better or for worse. I love you Jack." Elsa then leaned over and kissed Jack on the lips. Jack was a little took back at first by the kiss but he quickly eased in to it and kissed her back.

After making out for about a minute Elsa pulled down Jacks pants and Jack pulled off Elsa's shirt. They both quickly got completely undressed and plopped on the bed. Elsa laid her body on top of Jacks and they immediately started making love their in the cell neither one caring who else saw or heard.

Rapunzel and Flynn where in the cell right next to them and where leaning with their ears pressed to the wall as they heard Elsa moan and call out Jacks name.

"I new those two would do it eventually." Rapunzel said with a smile as she turned to high five Flynn."

Later that day Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida where hanging around in the lobby, Astrid was on her laptop looking up stuff while the other eight where just chatting about random stuff.

"Hey guys listen to this." Astrid said after finding something on her computer.

"What is it Astrid." Hiccup said walking over behind her to see what Astrid was looking at.

"I was looking to try to find information on what started this apocalypse. I was trying to find if there was anything we could do to possibly end this attack. And I think I might of just found something.

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked excited. "What did you find."

"Ok according to this blog I found this all started with a Doctor named Dr. Facilier." Astrid said reading what she found on her laptop. Both Facilier and his wife Gothel was working on a experiment to try to find a way to reverse aging so they could cheat death and live forever. They where both old and Gothel wasn't doing so good so he thought if he could find a way to reverse the effects of aging then both him and Gothel could live forever. However something went wrong with the experiment. Instead of reversing aging the experiment consumed her. The chemical ate away all her organs and blood and turned her into the first walker. Terrified Facilier trapped her in a cage till he could find a cure for what he created. He didn't find anything but he did find a way to fight it. With his research he found that the walkers would only attack a healthy body, the would not attack a sick person. Sadly he never got a chance to affect himself with a disease. before Gothel broke out of her cage and attacked Facilier. Facilier was eaten by his walker wife and broke out of the lab and started this epidemic."

"So how did people find out about this?" Jack asked

"Apparently a group of scientist and is trying to find some samples of diseases so they can arm themselves against these things" Astrid said

"Which means?"

"Which means that there is hope." Astrid said "Hope that mankind may not be die with these walkers. Guys it says here that we can affect ourselves with a non-lethal yet curable disease then we can win this war. And cancel this apocalypse once and for all."

"Guys we need to find a lab that has some samples of illnesses and infect ourselves with it as soon as possible." Flynn said. "We are going to get out of here and we are going to end this damn thing. Once and for all." They all stretched their arms out to show they were all end this together.

"So? We all in this together?" Flynn said

"You better damn believe." Merida said

"Well then. Lets in this damn apocalypse." Flynn said.

**Yeah I know I am borrowing the whole disease thing protecting the living from World War Z but fuck it that's all I could think of that would work so please just go with it. I will still find a way to make it work without flat out copycatting World war Z or the Walking Dead for that matter. Till next chapter please leave a review and I'll see you later. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Mind if I sit here Sparrow." Anna asked Sparrow in the cafeteria

Flynn had told the others to spread the news as fast as they could that they where going to get out and fight those walkers so each one of them where told to sit at a different table and spread the word.

"Don't bother me any lass." Sparrow said inviting her over.

"So quick question, why are you called Sparrow anyway?" Anna said.

"It goes back to my days in the military dear. My platoon use to say I sounded like a Sparrow whenever I sang so it just sort of stuck, So much so that I got a Sparrow tattooed on my wrist." Sparrow said showing him her tat.

"Wow." Anna said

"So tell me deary what is the real reason why you are sitting here?" Sparrow said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked a little nervous.

"Love I'm not stupid. I can tell that each one of your group of friends are sitting at a different table, so that means that either you all got in a huge fight and don't want to be around each other right now, which I doubt is the case, or you are planning something. So deary I'm going to ask, what is your plan."

It was right then that Hook came and sat at the same table giving Anna the chance to tell them both what they where planning.

"Ok, So our friend Astrid has found a possible way to beat these walkers." Anna said "Apparently they will only attack a human that is healthy which means a sick person is safe from them. We are planning to get as many of these people out of here as possible, get to a lab and inject ourselves with a illness and use that to take down these walkers and end this apocalypse."

"That is very risky." Hook said "What if you get injected with a deadly virus. You would be basically committing suicide."

"We will be careful what we inject ourselves with before we do it." Anna said. "Come on, this could be our chance to save the world. Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your lives living in hiding, wondering if you will even make it to see the next day. You don't want your generation to be the last one on Earth do you. Join us in this mission."

"Fine." Sparrow said. "But if I become a walker your going to be the first one I bite."

"Yay!" Anna squealed in excitement.

"Calm down girl, you can squeal after we take down those devils."

"Sorry." Anna said

On another table Hans overheard their plan to escape this place and take on those walkers. Hearing their plan Hans instantly got up and walked over to Frollo's office.

"So on a different topic." Anna said turning to Hook "How did you get that Hook hand anyway."

"That is sort of a tragic story deary. It happened right at the start of this bloody apocalypse." Hook said

"Really?" Anna said

"Me and my best mate were out celebrating, he had just got a promotion on his job and we where celebrating by going out and having a few rounds. Anyway we where driving back, which probably wasn't the greatest idea considering we where already a little buzzed, when those devils came crashing into my car. We tried to fight them off the best we could but before I got the upper hand my friend had gotten devoured by the walkers and I got bit in the hand. I quickly cut it off before the virus spread and I became one of those devils but I wasn't able to save my friend. After that horrific event I drove around for hours trying to find someplace safe from those things when I found this place. They stopped the bleeding and gave me this Hook."

"That's so horrible." Anna said

"I'll join you on this." Hook said "But only because I want to avenge my friends death."

"Hans what is it?" Frollo asked when Hans entered Frollo's office.

"These newcomers are stirring up some trouble, I'm afraid." Hans said "They are planning a breakout and are trying to recruit the rest of the prison as we speak. They are thinking about going out there and taking down those walkers."

"Has any of the other residents joined up with them." Frollo asked

"Unfortunately yes." Hans said "A lot of them don't want to spend the rest of their days locked up in hear and have been easily persuaded to join them."

"I see." Frollo said. "I can't let them persuade my residents from leaving this place. This apocalypse was brought to us by the lord to wipe out the evil doers of this world. And now it appears that hell has sent his demons to drag my residents to the pit with them. If not stopped they will lead the whole camp to a walker ambush and they will all be killed. They must be taken care of."

"But how?"Hans said "They are very persuasive."

"So am I." Frollo said "This must be done in secret, otherwise those demons will drag the whole camp down to hell." Frollo then got on the intercom and called for Hades to meet them in his office.

Half a hour later a siren sounded across the camp, Everybody met up outside where they saw Frollo, Hans and Hades standing on the tailgate of two trucks.

"Residents of Jericho." Frollo said, "We have received words from our cooks that we our low on food. With more people coming in we are running low on food. Me, Hans and Hades are going to get more food but we need three more volunteers to go with us."

"Me and Meg volunteers." Hercules said raising his hands.

"I volunteer also." Phillip said

"Excellent." Frollo said "Get in the trucks. We leave immediately." Hercules, Meg, and Phillip got in the two trucks and drove off, leaving Elsa, uncertain about the situation.

"That's strange." Elsa said

"What is?" Jack asked.

"It was only yesterday that we came here with a huge supply of food, there is no way that they could run out that quickly."

"Well this is a pretty big place" Jack said "And there is a lot of people here."

"True but don't you think it is a little odd." Elsa said "Don't you get a feeling that there is something a little off about this place."

"Elsa, we would be dead if it wasn't for these guys." Jack said "I think you may be worrying a bit to much."

"I hope your right." Elsa said still unsure.

"Guys good news." Anna said running up to to Jack and Elsa. "Nearly half the residents here are on board with us. They have all agreed to join our battle against these walkers. They said they are tired of hiding and ready to fight for there survival.

"That's great Anna, soon we should all be able to the army we need." Jack said

"Yeah to bad I wasn't able to reach Frollo before he left." Anna said "If I we can get him on board with us he could make it mandatory that we all join forces and fight off these walkers."

"I'm pretty sure he will listen when he and the others get back." Jack said.

Frollo led the two trucks to a supermarket that apparently had been closed ever since the apocalypse happened.

"Looks like this place sort of got ransacked." Hercules said as they got out of the trucks.

"True but there may still be some food in there." Frollo said. "Hercules." You tale Meg and Phillip in and search for some food. We will stay outside and wait for you."

"Sure thing." Hercules said as they three of them went inside. Once they were inside Frollo gave Hades the signal to drain the air in one of their tires. Hades took the air cap off the front left tired and let it slowly drain.

"Theirs plenty of food in this place." Phillip said as the three came out. "Enough to last the camp a week."

"Excellent." Frollo said "Load it all up." It took them a hour to load up all the food that was in the supermarket. By the time they where all finished both tailgates were filled to the point that they had to use bungee cords to tie the food down so they wouldn't lose any."

"There." Frollo said when they were finished tying the food down. "Now let's head back to the camp before any walkers shows up."

"Agreed" Hercules said getting in his truck.

Halfway back to Jericho however Hercules blew out a tire causing him to stop the truck.

"What happened?" Frollo asked getting out of his truck.

"Appears that we blew out a tire." Hercules said

"Well hurry it up, the longer we stay out here the more vulnerable we are." Frollo said.

Meg and Phillip went to the back of the truck to get the spare tire while Hercules tried to jack up the truck. When all three of there backs where turned Frollo turned to Hans and Hades and gave them the signal. It was then that Frollo, Hans, and Hades took out shotguns and shot them all point blank in the back of the head.

As Hercules, Meg, and Phillip fell dead Frollo gave a sadistic grin and said."Back to hell where you belong demons."

**Bet you didn't see that coming now did you? Leave your reviews and I'll see you next update. **


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa, Jack and the rest of the camp all walked up to the prison gates when they saw the two trucks pulling up to the prison. Elsa and the others where shocked however when they only saw Frollo, Hans, and Hades step out of the trucks.

"Where's the others?" Elsa asked in a demanding tone.

"We where attacked by walkers when loading up our supplies." Frollo lied putting on a fake remorseful tone. "We fought them off the best we can but sadly Hercules, Meg, and Phillip where bit by them demons."

"NO!" Elsa screamed. "Your lying."

"Frollo took out a bag and threw it to the ground and out came Hercules's Meg's and Phillip's heads rolling out of it.

"Does this look like I'm lying child?" Frollo said "They were bitten, and the only way we could save them from turning was to kill them, to spare them the hell of turning to those demons." Frollo then stood up on the tailgate and turned to the crowd.

"Listen all people. This is the reason why it is important to stay here at all times! I know that some of you where planning on leaving here, let me ensure you now that it is to dangerous. The only way you are going to survive is to remain here and never step outside. Because leaving would mean certain death."

Elsa looked at a lot of the crowd and she could tell that they were buying his story. Elsa still wasn't for sure. She still didn't buy Frollo's story for a second. She knew something was off about that guy and she was going to figure it out one way or another, they were going to leave that place somehow, she refused to spend the rest of her days in that dump.

"Come on guys we can still do this." Elsa told the group when they all got back inside the prison.

"You heard Frollo." North said "Leaving Jericho would mean death with all those walkers running around. We can't fight them off by ourselves."

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your lives hiding in a old prison scared of the outside world, IS that really what you want?"

"You heard Frollo out there?" John said "We step out there we are pretty much dead. Hercules is dead, Phillip is dead because of those walkers. In hear we are safe."

"Do you really want to be the last humans on Earth?" Elsa said "We know how to beat these things. We just have to get the courage to go out there and beat them but I can't without you."

"Then how do you suggest we do it then?" Hiccup asked

"With your help." Elsa said "We need strength in numbers. Yes those walkers outnumber us, but if we can save one person from being bit by finding the weapons to take them down then won't it be worth it. Don't you want a chance to save the next generation. Don't you want to see your future grandchildren and tell them about how you help save the world from extinction. Please I'm begging you, fight for us. Together we can beat these things. What do you say?

Instead of seeing excitement in the faces of the group like Elsa thought, instead all she saw was sadness and defeat in the eyes of the group

"I'm sorry Elsa." Stoick said "But We've already loss to many people, we cannot risk anymore lives. It's not worth it."

"What?" Elsa gasped "Come on guys don't give up. Don't let Frollo control you guys."

"We're not." Ariel said. "We're surviving."

"But Ariel , don't you want to see your husband again, And Peter, your tougher than any kid I know, you've survived the toughest streets. Surly you can handle a few walkers.

"Also, whenever I saw a way to survive I took it. Right now this is our way of survival. I'm sorry to dissapoint you Elsa, but I don't see this battle as winnable."

"Please" Elsa begged as the group started walking away back to there rooms. "You can't give up, you just can't"

"Let them go Elsa." Jack said putting his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Hook was listening from the other hall everything that Elsa was saying, and as a result he walked immeaditly to Frollo's office.

"What do you want Hook?" Frollo said when Hook burst in.

"You think you are so clever don't you?" Hook said

"What are you talking about." Frollo asked

"You think you have everybody fooled but you can't fool me." Hook said "I know for a fact that you were the ones that had those three killed. Just like I know that you sicked that walker on me that cost me my hand."

"It was to teach you order and respect Hook." Frollo said standing up from his desk. "Let's not forget that you are a convicted murderer and thief serving a life sentence in this prison. Do you honestly think that anybody will believe a convicted felon over a jail warden. Those three were killed to keep the innocence from leaving these four walls. These walkers were sent by God to wipe out the evil of this world and unless you want to be dropped off in the middle of the woods to become walker food yourself then I suggest you calm down."

"Those three where innocent people." Hook said

"So were the people you killed."

"I'm paying the price for my action that's true." Hook said "Not a day goes by when I don't regret the things I did, but what you are doing is far beyond anything I ever did. If anybody is the real devil here it is you, not me, not those newcomers, but you."

"Is that so?" Frollo said before he lunged at Hook, grabbed him by the neck and smashed his face against the desk. He then took a screwdriver and impaled Hook's other hand with it to prevent him from moving as he reached into his desk drawer and brought out what looked like a microchip.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hook screamed as he saw the Frollo bring out the chip/

"This my friend is a chip that will take away all your free will and make you like a living walker. I will have all control over your actions, you will see what you are doing but you will be powerless to stop it."

"Don't do this Frollo please?" Hook begged.

"You say one word about me, or do anything that will turn the people against me, And I will implant this chip into your brain and you will kill everybody that you told. Then I will kill you and everybody would think I saved them from a madman and will hail me as their hero. Do we have a understanding?"

Hook nodded as tears fell from his eyes from the pain of the screwdriver in his hand.

"Good!" Frollo said, pulling the screwdriver out of Hook's hand as Hook screamed. "Go back to your cell and don't come out for the rest of the night." Frollo ordered.

"This isn't right!" Elsa complained to Jack as they got back to their room

"Calm down Elsa." Jack said trying to calm Elsa.

"I'm telling you Jack, something is off about Frollo," Elsa said "Doesn't it seem even a little bit odd to you that him and his crew survived but Hercules and his crew didn't? Don't you even have the slightest feeling that something here just isn't right."

"Ok Elsa even if you are right about Frollo, and he is responsible for those deaths what then?" Jack said

"How would we be able to take him down. He has the whole place on his side. If we did anything to him the whole camp would turn on us. How would we be able to stop him?"

"Before Elsa got the chance to speak the two of them noticed a letter being slipped through the mail slot in their door.

"What does it say?" Elsa said as Jack bent down and picked the letter up.

"It says if you want to know the truth about Frollo meet me at cell 5B at once." Jack read before turning to Elsa "Do you think we should?"

"If it means we get some damn answers about this Frollo guy then you better believe it."

"Fine!" Jack said "But you better be right about this guy otherwise we could get in huge trouble."

"Jack I believe we already are in trouble." Elsa said as they left their room and looked for cell 5B. After a few minutes of searching they finally found it and saw Puss laying in his bed.

"Puss?" Elsa called out.

"Close the door behind you." Puss said once the two of them walked in. Once Elsa closed the door Puss started talking.

"You are right to not trust this Frollo guy, he is not who he seems to be."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"He claims to be a honest guy, but in reality he is mean, psychotic and down right evil." Puss said

"Explain?" Elsa demanded

"Before the apocalypse I was a prisoner serving 15 years for robbing a number of stores throughout a two year span. During the eight years I have searved up to this point I have seen things, horrible things. Frollo would treat his prisoners like hell, Torture us, tell us they were hopeless and that they were all going to hell and there was no saving us. Every now and then a couple of brave prisoners would try to escape because they were tired of the abuse he would give us. But almost every time they would get caught."

"What would happen to them?" Jack said

"Well a lot of times he would say other prisoners killed them, the prisoners that were accused denied it but the judge would believe Frollo and those guys were sent to the electric chair as a result."

"What really happened though?" Jack asked

"Well after the next escape attempt I saw Frollo dragging the prisoner away, I followed from a close distance and saw that Frollo lead the guy to a secret passage in his office. Two guys went in, Only Frollo came out. Later that day I sneaked into the secret room and there I was terrified with what I saw."

"What did you see?" Elsa asked

"I can't bring myself to describe the horror of what I saw, but I can lead you there. But let me say that Frollo is the most evil person I ever seen. I may be a thief, but I still have a soul. Frollo has no soul. If anybody steps out of line or plans to do anything that involves escaping this place, he will kill them."

"Do you think he killed Hercules and the others?" Jack asked

"There is no doubt in my mind." Puss said

"Looks like you were right about this guy after all Elsa." Jack said

"Can you show us this secret passage?" Elsa asked

"Sure, but we must be quick and quite." Puss said getting up and leading him to Frollo's office. They peaked through the window to make sure that Frollo wasn't in there before checking to see if the door was unlocked, it was and the three of them walked in. Puss opened up the first drawer where they saw a remote, Puss then turned to the bookshelf that was right behind the desk and pressed the button on the remote that caused the bookshelf to raise and reveal steps that led down to a dark room.

"Well if that's not suspicous." Jack said

"This is as far as I dare go kids." Puss said handing the to of them flashlights "What I saw in there will scar me for life, I don't dare enter it again, good luck and be careful."

Elsa and Jack started down the stairs as they turned on there flashlights. It was so dark they had no idea how far the steps led. Eventually they reached ground and as they pointed there flashlights to look around the mysterious room they gasped in horror of what they saw. Inside the secret office was aquarioms filled with acid and human skulls.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Elsa said covering her mouth as she thought she was going to throw up. She then saw Hercules Meg and Phillip's head in a tank of acid in the process of decaying, as she stared in horror of the threes skin melting from their faces she couldn't help but burst in tears.

"Well I guess we now know what happened to the prisoners that tried to escape." Said looking at more heads.

"You know you really shouldn't be snooping around places you have no business in." They heard Frollo say from behind. The two turned to see Frollo just as he struck the two of them over the head with a pipe. The two fell to the ground and Elsa looked to see Frollo standing above her as her head spunned and her vision faded. Elsa reached her hand out at Frollo as he raised his cane above Elsa's head one more time and struck her as she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and Elsa woke up a hour later to find their hands chained to what looked like a crane. The chain led to a big tub of acid on the other side of the room. Elsa didn't need to ask what Frollo was going to do to them. Judging by what she had saw from the skulls of the others she already new.

"Sorry to have to do this my friends but you just wouldn't follow directions." Frollo said walking up to them

"Your sick Frollo. Sick! You killed Hercules and the others didn't you? It was never the walkers!" Elsa screamed

"Yes! I did kill them Elsa!" Frollo admitted.

"Why! What did we do ever do to you!" Elsa demanded

"You are trying to stop the lords plans." Frollo said

"The hell are you talking about?" Jack asked

"These zombies were brought to us from the lord to wipe out the evil doers of this world." Frollo said "To cleanse this planet of its sins. And you and your friends are trying to stop it. You servants of the devil are trying to stop the lords will. And I, a servant of the lord will strike down all evil doers who acts against the lord. And send them back to hell where they belong"

"Your insane!" Jack said "This ain't from God! And the only person going to hell today will be you!"

"That's exactly what I would expect to here from the devil." Frollo said picking up a small knife off a table next to him and plunging it in Jack's right side. Frollo smiled as Jack screamed in pain as he buried the knife deep into Jack's side and twisted it around inside him.

"Stop it please!" Elsa begged as she saw Jack being tortured by that madman. Frollo did eventually pull the blood soaked knife out and let drops of Jack's blood spill on the floor. Jacks started breathing heavy and he started sweating as blood poured out of his wound.

"Your so full of shit!" Jack cried in between deep breaths.

"Am I now?" Frollo replied

Outside near the prison gates Hans and Hades was keeping watch to make sure no walkers would get in. Suddenly Hades spotted a walker getting close to the fence. He fired his 12 gauge shot gun and blasted a whole right through it's head.

"Yeah take that you demon!" Hades cheered. What Hades didn't know was that the noise from the shotgun attracted more walkers and suddenly a mass wave of walkers came charging at the fence.

"Oh my God!" Hans said as he saw the wave of walkers charging the fence. Him and Hades fired their guns at them but there was to many. They reached the fence and grabbed hold of Hades shirt and pulled him toward them and bit Hades right in the shoulder.

"Hades!" Hans cried running toward Hades to try to save his friend. But it did no good. The walkers suddenly tour down the fence and a bunch of them started devouring Hades.

Panicked Hans fired one more shot at the walkers, then realized he was out of ammo. That's when a walker attacked him and bit him on the arm. Hans screamed and hit the walker over the head with the gun and ran off the building. The walkers were inside the camp and everyone was sitting ducks.

Inside Flynn and the rest of the group suddenly heard screaming coming from outside and stared out the window to see what was going to happen. That's when Flynn spotted them several walkers outside, attacking the poor citizens biting and devouring them.

"Oh my God!" Flynn screamed before turning to the others. "Barracade the doors and windows. They walkers are inside the camp!"

"What!?" Rapunzel gasped hearing that.

"Tear apart anything wooden you can find and nail it to the doors and windows." Flynn said grabbing a wooden table and started tearing it down.

"That won't be able to hold them for long." John said

"No but it will us time to find a way to escape." Flynn said "Half of you go and try to find a escape rout the other half of us will stay and fight off these dead bastards."

"What about the people outside?" Anna asked

"To late for them love." Sparrow said "Now come on I think I know a way out of here." Sparrow said. Then Sparrow, Anna, Peter, Puss, Hook and Susan left to find the way out while the others stayed to fight off the walkers. That's when Puss realized that he hadn't seen or heard from Elsa or Jack in a while

"Son of a bitch." Puss mumbled to himself realizing that they where probably in huge trouble and started running toward Frollo's office.

"Puss where are you going?" Sparrow called out.

"Go on without me there is something I must take care of." Puss said

"But Puss?" Sparrow protested.

"Go dammit!" Puss shouted. The others obayed and left as Puss ran as fast as he could to Frollos office.

Frollo heard what sounded like screaming coming from the outside of the camp as well and decided to check it out real quick.

"Frollo, the walkers are inside." Hans said running to Frollo.

"What?" Frollo said in shock.

"They attacked the fence, they got in. Hades is dead." Hans said

"Those demons let them in, they must be took care of immeaditly." Frollo said walking back to his secret hideout.

Hans then ran to a closet and locked himself in and crouched down. He could feel himself turning into one of those walkers and didn't want to drag anybody else down to what hell was waiting for him. As he crouched down in the corner he let out a wild scream as he transformed into a walker.

Frollo walked back into the and grabbed the chain that Elsa was tied to and started pulling it, raising Elsa into the air.

"You demons have lead those walkers right into our base. Now they our attacking everybody. You will now die for your sins."

"Please!" Elsa begged as she was raised higher into the air. "We have nothing to do with this." Frollo then got in the crane that Elsa was chained to and started leading her to right above the pit of acid.

"ELSA NO!" Jack cried as Elsa was now dangling right above the pit of Acid.

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit." Frollo laughed as he was getting ready to drop Elsa in the pit. That's when Puss burst in and ran toward Frollo, gun in hand.

"Puss what are you..." Frollo started to say, right before Puss shot round after round into Frollo. As Frollo fell dead Puss took over control of the crane and dropped Elsa safely onto the ground. When Puss untied Elsa, Elsa just fell into Puss's shoulders crying.

"It's ok Elsa, your safe." Puss said before going to untie Jack.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Puss said after untying Jack.

As they ran to find a way out of the place Elsa had to support Jack, who could barely walk due to his stab wound.

Back with Flynn and the others, the walkers where starting to smash there way inside. They knew they couldn't fight them off much longer. They only hoped that the others had found a means of escape soon. Hiccup, Astrid, John and Rapunzel was at the door when a couple of walkers finally ripped a hole into the door. One walker grabbed hiccup by the leg before he could react.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed when the walker pulled Hiccup to the ground and bit down on his leg. John quickly shot the walker in the head before it could do anything else to him.

Astrid looked at Hiccup's leg as he lay on the ground screaming. He had been bit and if they didn't act fast he would turn into one of them.

"Hiccup this is going to hurt but it's for your on good." Astrid said grabbing her ax.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Hiccup asked right before Astrid swung lowered the blade and cut Hiccup's leg off.

"Sorry Hiccup!" Astrid cried as Hiccup screamed in pain. Astrid then turned to Stoick.

"Get Hiccup out of here, we will fight off the rest of these." Astrid said. Stoick nodded and ran off with Hiccup crying in his arms.

"It will be ok son." Stoick said trying to calm his son. "It will be ok."

The rest of them suddenly heard a few of the walkers trying to smash into the right window and they knew it wouldn't be much longer before they got in.

"Rapunzel, Ariel, you two and I will cover the window and prevent those walkers from coming in." John said "The rest of you take down the walkers smashing the door in." Ariel and Rapunzel nodded and ran to the window and waited for the walkers to burst in. Flynn and the others continued to fight off the several walkers trying to get in through the hole that was tore in the door.

Suddenly the wood that was nailed to the window flew off, the walkers had broke the window and before any of them could react a couple of walkers grabbed John and dragged him outside and bit down on him.

"OH MY GOD!" Rapunzel screamed as he heard John screaming and the walkers biting down on his flesh.

"We got to go now!" Flynn said, "We can't fight them anymore."

The others agreed it was time to flee but right before they could run John, who had now transformed into a walker came up through the window and grabbed Rapunzel by the hair and started to pull her down.

"RAPUNZEL!" Merida screamed running to Rapunzel and grabbing her by the arm to prevent her from being drug outside to where the walkers was waitng.

"HELP!" Rapunzel screamed "Don't let them take me! Don't let them take me!" Merida and Flynn both grabbed Rapunzel's arms and tried to prevent the John from taking her. Their grip was slipping however, they couldn't hold on much longer. As a last attempt to save Rapunzel Ariel quickly grabbed a knife and ran over to Rapunzel and cut her hair allowing Flynn and Merida to pull her to safety. But Areil's heroic act came with a cost John grabbed her and bit down on her neck. Flynn grabbed his gun and shot John.

"Get the fuck out of here now!" Flynn ordered Rapunzel ran to Ariel and helped her up and cradled her in her arms as they ran to get out of that place right as the walkers broke in the door.

"Guys we found a way out of here." Anna cried meeting back up with Flynn and the rest of the crew.

"There's a helicopter on the roof top, we should all be able to fit in it."

Anna and the others suddenly heard a pounding sound coming from inside the closet right next to them.

"Hold on Anna, Something's not right here." Kristoff said grabbing hold of his ax and slowly walked to the door. As soon as he opened it Hans, who was now a walker leaped out of it and attacked Kristoff. Kristoff was knocked against the wall and had to use the handle of his ax to hold Hans back.

"Hold on Kristoff!" Anna said grabbing her own ax and planting it through Hans's brain. Hans fell to the floor and Anna finished him off by beheading him.

Anna then ran to Kristoff who was trying to to catch his breath after nearly getting bit.

"Take us to that helicopter." Kristoff said, getting a hold of himself.

Anna led the way as they heard the walkers making there way down the halls themselves, claiming more people as they went. Finally they all made it to the rooftop to see Elsa, Jack and Puss was already there as well as Stoick and Hiccup and the rest who had left to find the way out. Jack was laying in Elsa's lap as Elsa stroked his hair trying to ease his pain. Hiccup was also laying down in Stoick's lap weeping in pain.

"Where have you guys been the past few hours?" Anna asked Elsa as they made their way into the helicopter.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later" Elsa said "Now get in so we can get out of here."

As soon as they made they all got in the helicopter, Sparrow took the controls and started off. Getting them far away from Jericho as Possible. As Jack lay in Elsa's lap, she looked down at Jericho with sadness knowing that thousands of people had now fallen victim to the walkers, making this war against them that much harder. If they where going to beat these walkers and end this apocalypse they were going to have to do it by themselves.

**Quite a chapter huh, with some of our hero's down right now how will they stop this apocalypse. And will anybody survive this war on the undead? Please leave your reviews and I will see you next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my zombie hunters, after the last action packed chapter this one will be a little bit more emotional and will be dealing with the crew figuring out what to do after the previous events now that they have lost a few members and a couple more is hurt. Emotions will run high so now without further delay let's continue. **

Jack was laying in Elsa's lap breathing heavily as Elsa was trying her best to stop the bleeding. She had taken off her jacket and placed it on his wound to try to soak up as much blood as possible but it only did so much. He needed some real medical attention.

"Sparrow, is there a hospital nearby? Jack needs attention." Elsa asked Sparrow who was piloting the helicopter.

"There's a hospital about ten minutes away." Sparrow said

"Take us there, hurry. Otherwise Jack is going to die." Elsa pleaded. Sparrow redirected the helicopter toward the direction on the hospital. The stab wound that Jack received from Frollo was worse deepest then what they thought at first. If Jack didn't receive medical help soon he was going to die.

Hiccup was in even worse shape. With Astrid cutting off his lower leg to save him from those walkers he was bleeding out fast as well. And Ariel, the others didn't no it yet but she had been bitten by one of the walkers, Ariel felt the virus in her body, it was only a matter of time before she was going to turn.

The helicopter finally landed in the hospital parking lot and Sparrow went in to convince the nurses that they had three patients in desperate need of help. The nurses came out with three stretchers and placed Jack, Hiccup, and Ariel each on one before carrying them off into the hospital.

"Stay with me Hiccup." Astrid cried as she walked beside Hiccup on the stretcher, who was still crying in pain from his leg being cut off.

"I was a medical doctor in the military, perhaps I can be of some assistance." Gobber told the head nurse.

"This kid is going to need a prosthetic leg and his bleeding stopped quickly if he is going to make it, do you know how to do that?" The head nurse asked

"When I was in the navy I worked on many people who had limbs blew off, I'm probably more trained then anybody hear." Gobber said

"In that case your with me." The nurse said before turning to the rest of the the group. "The rest of you stay out here in the waiting room."

As they all waited for news on their injured friends Astrid was sitting in a chair next to Elsa crying her eyes out.

"This is all my fault." Astrid said "If I didn't cut off Hiccup's leg he wouldn't be in this predicament right now."

"Astrid look at me." Elsa said, trying to calm her friend down. "If you didn't do what you did Hiccup would have died, or worse turn into one of those walkers. By doing what you did you might have just saved his life. He will be ok, trust that the doctors know what they are doing."

Hearing Elsa say those words filled Astrid with confidence as she dried her tears and gave Elsa a hug.

Suddenly Gobber and the doctors walked out to the group.

"How is Hiccup, will he be ok?" Astrid asked

"We was successfully able to stop the bleeding he won't be able to walk again without a prosthetic leg. Luckily we have one fitted and waiting for him." Gobber said

"And how about Jack?" Elsa asked

"Jack will live." Gobber said "We stopped the bleeding and was able to pump some more blood into him before stitching up the room. The both of you can go see them if you want."

Elsa immediately got up and went with a nurse to see Jack while Astrid and Stoick went to see Hiccup.

"And what about Ariel? Anna asked

"Sadly we found out that she got bit by a walker." Gobber said in a remorseful voice.

"No?" Anna and Rapunzel gasped

"We were going to put her out of her misery but she insisted that she wanted to see you and Rapunzel will quick before we did. Better make it quick, we don't know how long she's got before she turns. You got five minutes.

Anna and Rapunzel both walked into Ariel's room to see her lying on a medical bed. She turned to see Anna and Rapunzel in the room and gave a tearful smile.

"Oh Ariel forgive me," Rapunzel cried walking up to her. "This is my fault

"There is nothing to forgive." Ariel said "You would have done the same for me."

"I'm sorry Ariel." Anna said "I promised you that you would see your husband again."

"It's ok Anna." Ariel said, her voice getting weaker, she was slowly giving in to the virus. "Tell Eric I love him and I will see him again some day." Ariel then gave Anna a picture of Eric she kept in the locket she wore around her neck. "Find him for me Anna, and let him know that I am at peace, tell him that I thought of him when I died. Promise me Anna, that you will find him for me."

"I will." Anna cried. "I promise Ariel I will."

Ariel then handed Anna a handgun. "You've got to kill me now, please, I don't want to turn into one of those things."

Anna took the gun and tried to point it at Ariel's head, but her hands was to shaky, she just couldn't do it.

"I...I can't do it." Anna cried turning away.

"I'll do it." Rapunzel said taking the gun. "She saved my life, the least I can do is end her suffering."

"Thank you." Ariel said, tears falling from her face.

"No Ariel, thank you, for saving my life." Rapunzel said. Then she pressed the gun up to Ariel's forehead as Ariel closed her eyes.

"Goodbye." Rapunzel whispered before pulling the trigger and shooting Ariel in the head. Ariel then died as her brain exploded. She wouldn't turn into a walker now, she was free.

Rapunzel dropped the gun and cried over Ariel's body.

"You did the right thing." Anna said placing her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.

Rapunzel then picked up Ariel's body and carried it outside, the rest of the group that was out in the waiting room saw Rapunzel and Anna carrying out Ariel's body and joined them outside and they placed Ariel on a bed of grass and burned her body as they showed their final respects to their lost friend.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel." Flynn said hugging his girlfriend tight as she cried.

"She was a hero." Rapunzel said "And one of the bravest people I ever met."

Back inside the hospital Astrid was sitting beside Hiccup stroking his brown hair. Hiccup was conscience now and Astrid and Stoick was refusing to leave his side.

"Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry." Astrid said, tears falling from her face.

"Don't be." Hiccup said "If it wasn't for you I would be dead. You saved my life back there Astrid, you caused a hell of a lot of pain while doing it but you did. So thank you."

"It just hurts me to see you like this." Astrid said

"I'll be fine." Hiccup said sitting up and putting on his prosthetic leg. "It's just going to take some getting use to getting adjusted to this prosthetic leg. But I'll survive." Hiccup then grabbed Astrid by the hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you know what the hardest thing was though?"

"What?" Astrid asked

"When I was laying in your arms on that helicopter not knowing rather or not I was going to survive or not. I just kept praying that I would survive so that I could finally ask you something I have been putting off for to long. And when I was there in your arms bleeding out I was scared I was never going to get the chance to ask it."

"Hiccup what are you talking about?" Astrid asked. That's when Hiccup fell to his knees, although it was a little hard with him still getting use to his new leg.

"Astrid, will you marry me?" Hiccup asked "I know I lost the ring in one of the last battles with those walkers but I can get you a new one."

Astrid was silent for a few seconds due to her shock but after a few minutes she gained the composer to answer.

"Yes!" She cried. "Oh yes of course I will." Astrid cried hugging Hiccup and giving him a big kiss. Stoick walked over to Hiccup as well and gave him a pat on the back.

"That's my boy." He said.

"Elsa can I talk to you for a second." Merida said walking in to Jack's room were Elsa was.

"Will you be ok for a few minutes Jack?" Elsa asked Jack, who was now sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Yeah sure, I'm feeling a whole lot better, I'm just still a little weak from the amount of blood I lost but I'm fine." Jack said

"Ok then, I'll be back soon." Elsa said walking out of the door to talk with Merida.

"What is it Merida?" Elsa asked

"You remember Astrid telling us about the way to shield yourself from these walkers is with diseases. Well I found a lab online that stores multiple vaccines of diseases. And it's only a half hour from here" Merida said.

"Meaning what?" Elsa asked

"It means we are close to possibly ending this apocalypse." Merida said

"Good." Hook said walking up to them after overhearing the conversation "Then let's not waste anytime let's get a moving."

"But we can't just leave Jack and Hiccup though." Elsa said to Hook. "If we leave they are helpless if anymore of those things show up."

"Deary we have already lost enough good men to these demons." Hook said "The more time we waste sitting on our asses the more people could be falling to those monsters."

"Which is why we stay here until Jack and Hiccup is good shape to fight." Elsa protested.

"Dammit girl we may not have that much time." Hook yelled "You saw what went down at Jericho, if another attack that that happens we may not get so lucky. If we die then all hope of saving the world dies with us. This is our last chance to win this war. And I'm not willing to waste any unnecessary time just for a boy that you've been sleeping with is hurt.

"Why you no good little..." Elsa growled, lounging at Hook. She did not appreciate how Hook talked about Jack.

"Whoa brake it up you two." Flynn said stepping in and separating the two of them. "Fighting is not going to solve this problem any faster.

"So what do you suggest Flynn?" Merida said "You have sort of become the ring leader of our little crew. What do you think we should do?"

"Well if you ask me I sort of see both of your points." Flynn said. The more time we waste doing nothing is putting us at risk but also Jack and Hiccup both have been a friend of mine and I'm not just willing to leave them to die."

"So what's your decision leader?" Elsa asked

"We give them the night and if they are good to go then great if not then we leave without them." Flynn said

"But Flynn...?" Elsa started to protest.

"That is my final decision." Flynn said "We leave tomorrow, with or without them."

**That's it for this chapter. And to let you know I was originally going to have Flynn be the one that died saving Rapunzel but when I asked the readers who they wanted to have live a few chapters alone reader suggested Flynn so I replaced his death with Ariel's. See how your suggestions can make a difference in the story? Anyway leave your reviews and I'll catch you next time my little zombie hunters. **


End file.
